1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheelchair lift and more particularly to a wheelchair lift to be attached to a large passenger car such as a bus.
2. Prior Art
In the past, a separate door opening had to be built in a car, such as a bus, in addition to a regular entrance and exit in order to install a lift for handicapped passengers in a wheelchair. This additional door opening takes a significant amount of space in the bus. Besides, an aisle leading to such door opening is required upon sacrifice of some passenger seats.